


Dáreček

by AliNasweter



Series: Eventy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Again Temporary, Childbirth, Christmas, Death in Childbirth, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Like Really No Worries, Magic, Misunderstandings, Protective Thor (Marvel), Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, The Baby is Fine, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Loki má takovou tradici, že si občas na Midgard skočí tzv. na návštěvu. Jinými slovy zaměstnává superhrdiny. Jenže letos se to krapet vymklo z rukou.Uzavřený věžák, tma, dva rozhádaní bohové, jedna brazilská hostitelka, restaurace plná k smrti vyděšených lidí a jedna prvorodička, která si skutečně nemohla vybrat lepší chvíli.





	Dáreček

„Veltlínské. Oni přijdou do Ameriky, do New Yorku, do luxusní restaurace s výběrem, že by se nažral celý regiment, a oni si objednají české víno? Hoď jim tam Chardonnay a bůh tě chraň, jestli poznají rozdíl.“

Nancy přikývla, pevně rozhodnutá prodat to, co má. „A ještě něco, pro toho malého… moment,“ začala se přehrabovat v kapsách černých společenských kalhot. Měla v nich desítky pomačkaných papírků, některých více a některých méně, na každém z nich objednávku. Šéfka na ni zírala, napůl nevěřícně, napůl nepříčetně. „Totiž… hmm.“ Jeden, dva, tři, osm papírků na stole, každý další v pozdějším stádiu rozkladu než ten předchozí. „Ono to bylo něco, co jsem nečekala, tak jsem to musela zapsat, že jo,“ bručela Nancy, plně oddána snaze osudný lístek vylovit. „Ale tím vínem mě tak popletli, že jsem si to prostě strčila do kapsy k objednávkám ze včerejška…“

Šéfová konečky prstů vylovila jeden zubožený papírek z hromádky. „Tihle tady byli o prázdninách,“ pravila chladně a nechala lístek spadnout. „Nezdržuj a běž se zeptat znovu.“

„Ne, tady je!“ zvolala Nancy vítězoslavně a rozbalila zmuchlanou kuličku. „Džus.“

„Džus.“

„Jo. Totiž… oni řekli bazén.“

„Bazén,“ opakovala šéfka, každou vteřinou se podpírajíc víc a víc o pult, na kterém se hromadily objednávky.

„Já se ptala, co to jako je. Voni jen, že džus. S vodou. Do půl litru, napůl džus a napůl voda.“ Nancy se odmlčela a zahleděla se do prázdna. „Jen… se jdu ještě zeptat, který džus.“ Odešla.¨

Vanacy, majitelka ne zas tak luxusní restaurace, za kterou ji vydávala, se k brigádníkům snížila jen výjimečně. Třeba když jí měl na návštěvu přijet její syn, který se z nějakého důvodu odstěhoval do Evropy. Nebo o prázdninách, když všechny děti potřebovaly obědvat (a patlat okna) v mrakodrapu. Byl to spíš věžák než mrakodrap, ale Vanacy po něm sáhla hned, jak se naskytla příležitost. Patřilo jí celé patro na samém vrcholku, k dispozici měla i balkon. Taková restaurace v nebesích dovede být hotový zlatý důl. Je to dobrodružné pro děti, romantické na Valentýna, vhodné pro diplomatická setkání i divoké oslavy, a sice bylo v New Yorku spousta takových míst, ale ona měla nádherný výhled na vodu, tudíž její hosté nehleděli do oken dalších restaurací, jako tomu bylo v centru města.

A samozřejmě musela po dodatečné pomoci sáhnout i o svátcích. Nancy zmateně pobíhala mezi stoly, pletla objednávky, rozlévala pití, ztrácela příbory a nezapamatovala si ani dva druhy nabízeného vína, ale byla to dcera kolegyně sestry jejího manžela, a copak ji mohla vyhodit?

Chýlilo se k večeru, venku bylo sychravo, ale jinak překvapivě vlídno. Příjemných osm stupňů (Celsia, na ty jejich Fahren… Fahren jim kašle) a čisté nebe. Věšáky byly obtěžkané kabáty a stoly sice ne obsazené, ale rezervované a připravené pro své hosty, kteří už se pomalu scházeli. A sice měla moc práce s nepořádkem, který od odchodu odpoledních hostů nestihla uklidit a prakticky se nehnula od baru, pomalu jí docházely sklenice a ta zatracená důchodkyně v kuchyni nedovedla pohnout zadkem a vyleštit další, ale ona byla… ráda. Vánoce šly ve vzduchu vyloženě cítit; hosté byli v příjemné náladě, usmívali se a byli vůči svým číšníkům neobvykle štědří.

„To je hrozný, že pracujete i o svátcích,“ říkali lítostivě. „Ale máte tu stromeček, máte to tu moc hezký,“ dodávali jedním dechem, jako by jí tím snad měli zlepšit náladu. Stromeček jí byl ukradený; kdyby jí Nancy neřekla, že se od restaurací a obchodů očekává vánoční výzdoba, vůbec by se s nějakým jehličnanem nerozčilovala. Tam, odkud pocházela, si mohla o Vánocích nazdobit tak maximálně palmu. Na ulicích Ria strašily takzvané stromečky z plastových lahví, pod nimi umělý sníh, a jestli tohle nebyl vrchol nevkusu, pak už nic.

Z rádia se linuly vysoké tóny písní, které by neměly mít nárok hrát  _ani_  o Vánocích. Kolem a kolem to byl docela pěkný večer. Ráda pozorovala hosty, přemýšlela, co je vedlo k návštěvě její restaurace. Některé tváře znala, ale svátky se postaraly o přísun nových hostů.

Pan Bruckner s rodinou; starší, ale nebývale čilý pán, který vždy sundal kabát ženě a odsunul jí židli. Sám nejedl bez ubrousku na klíně, příbor držel až delikátně, a co chvíli jej odkládal, jako by si chtěl každé sousto vychutnat s rukama položenýma vedle talíře. Děti byly dvě, vždy jako ze škatulky, ale poněkud strnulé. Chlapec byl evidentně nespokojený se svým účesem a svetrem, dívka zase se situací obecně. Jestli Vanacy někdy viděla někoho, kdo chtěl být někde jinde tak moc, až se mu to skoro povedlo, byla to právě Brucknerova dcera; oči zamžené, ústa mírně pootevřená, a tak spokojeně zasněný výraz, až by byl hřích ji z její hlavy tahat zpátky do reality. Manželka seděla vždy naproti svého muže, záda rovná jako pravítko, nehty i vlasy dokonale upravené. Ani jeden z nich nikdy nesnědl všechno, co dostal.

U vedlejšího stolu seděl mladý pár, který neznala. Nebyla si vlastně ani jistá, jestli to byl pár; když přišli, mladá žena do svého partnera strčila a s dobromyslným „Ty seš vole džentlmen“ si sama sundala kabát. Pak ho pleskla po zádech, když si chtěl sednout ke stolu nejdál od okna. 

„Bačkoro,“ stihla říct, než k nim přicupitala Nancy s jídelními lístky. Vanacy už neztrácela čas s vysvětlováním, že tohle se dělat nemá – musíš jím dát trochu času se usadit, rozhlédnout, vydechnout, rozmyslet. Ale Nancy ne, ta tvrdošíjně odmítala uznat, že by na tom záleželo. Neměla zkušenosti s prací, kterou by si musela sehnat a udržovat sama. Život ji ještě naučí.

Ostatní hosty jen letmo přelétla pohledem, většinou se jí jenom mihli kolem baru, než zamířili dále do restaurace ke svým místům. Neměla čas si je detailně prohlížet. Překvapilo ji tedy, když zdvihla hlavu od pípy a pohlédla do očí drobné tmavovlásce, na první pohled nesmělé a poněkud nejisté.

„Promiňte,“ pípla a sklonila hlavu. Vanacy nadzvedla obočí. Dala jí čas. Tváře měla zardělé a rychle dýchala. „Já… čekám tady na svého přítele… požádala jsem tu slečnu… tu, co obsluhuje…“

„Ano,“ popohnala ji Vanacy a vyndala z police předposlední čistou sklenici, v hlavě portugalské vulgarismy na adresu své umývačky nádobí.

„Totiž, bylo mi trošku špatně… ne z jídla!“ dodala honem. „To ne, ale udělalo se mi nevolno a přítel tu pořád není a já… můj telefon… zkrátka…“ frustrovaně kníkla. „Požádala jsem tu mladou slečnu, jestli by mu mohla zavolat, a od té doby se k mému stolu nedostala, tak nevím… a mně opravdu není dobře a bojím se, že…“ skousla si spodní ret a rukama si objala bříško. Vanacy na ni přes pípu vyvalila oči.

„Nekecejte,“ vydechla. „Termín?“

„Snad… za čtrnáct dní,“ přiznala se tmavovláska, tváře ještě červenější, že je nucena odpovídat na tak intimní otázky. Vanacy bylo jedno, že se to nesluší. Vanacy nechtěla mít v restauraci rodící ženskou.

„Do prdele,“ sdělila svůj názor na věc a rychle si otřela ruce do kalhot. Byla ulepená od pěny a o nitku starých džínů si natrhla nehet.

Když pak na události toho večera zpětně vzpomínala, byl právě tohle ten okamžik, který by byl mohl všemu předejít, kdyby jen se vykašlala na krvácející prst a místo toho se okamžitě chopila telefonu.

Jenže to neudělala. Zatímco po ní těhotná nešťastnice nervózně pokukovala, dosud relativně důstojná majitelka oblíbené restaurace klela jako námořník a syčela bolestí a tak obecně ztrácela drahocenný čas. Těsně po tom, co se dovolávala boha a těsně před tím, než urazila něčí matku, její litanie přerušila rána.

Vše rázem ustalo. Nikdo se nedokázal bavit dál, když si byl vědom, že sedí v nejvyšším patře mrakodrapu, do kterého evidentně jen před malou chvílí něco narazilo. K všeobecnému překvapení nepropukla panika, zavládlo dusné, k prasknutí napnuté ticho, které skoro vytvářelo jiskřičky ve vzduchu.

Což nebyl řečnický obrat, jak se ukázalo.

Světla zapraskala, zablikala, zhasla. Místo očekávaného ženského zajeknutí se ozval mladík, který se ještě před půl hodinou zdráhal si sednout k oknu. „Ah bože ne, já to věděl,“ prohlásil do tmy.

Někdo se tlumeně uchechtl a pak znovu zavládlo ticho. Další člověk potichoučku položil příbor zpátky na talíř, zjevně smířen s tím, že svou večeři v nejbližší době nedojí. Zezadu restaurace – povzdech.

„Paní Vanacy,“ kvíkla Nancy odněkud z místa, kam odpoledne dotáhli dva velké stoly, rezervované pro velkou rodinu. „Já mám plný ruce a nevidím,“ dodala.

Majitelka se konečně vzpamatovala. Jelikož byla světla na maděru, poslepu zamířila do kuchyně pro svíčky. „Žádnou paniku,“ zvolala s těžkým přízvukem, což byl jeden z projevů její vlastní paniky, „to hned napravíme. Svíčky jsou stejně romantičtější, no ne?“ zvolala žoviálně a strčila si zraněný prst do pusy. Pár lidí se nervózně zahihňalo.

V některých očích byla větší hrůza než v jiných. Někteří měli stále živé vzpomínky na dobu, kdy se něco podobného stalo naposledy. Tohle však vypadalo jen na neobvykle velký a násilný zkrat. V ostatních věžácích se svítilo, jistě se všechno brzy napraví… a navíc, svíčky jsou opravdu o tolik hezčí a intimnější… Vá-Vánočnější…

Když něco obrovského prorazilo okno, na nervy napjatých hostů už toho bylo příliš; mladík nejdál od okna vyjekl a sjel ze židle na zem. Jeho partnerka dle dunivého zvuku z druhé strany stolu následovala jeho příkladu. Jestli oba zkolabovali nebo stůl použili jako kryt, to už se ve tmě nedalo poznat.

Pan Bruckner vstal a postavil se rovně tam, kde tušil, že končí jeho stůl. Položil ruku na rameno nejbližšímu členovi své rodiny; dceři. Těhotná žena se hystericky rozplakala a prsty křečovitě sevřela pult. Nancy upustila veškeré nádobí a přitiskla si dlaně k ústům. Vanacy se dopotácela zpátky a třesoucí se rukou postupně zapalovala jednu svíčku za druhou. Byly to malé kalíšky, ale každý z nich vydrží čtyři hodiny a ona stejně nečeká, že by tenhle problém trval tak dlouho.

Proč tady tak táhne?!

Vtom se hrouda čehosi u okna pohnula. Zasténala, něco si zamumlala a pak si utrápeně povzdychla.

Všichni znovu ztichli. Jejich oči už trochu přivykly tmě, třepotající srdce se trošičku zklidnila. Snažili se zaostřit na něco –  _někoho_  ležícího u vchodu do balkonu.

„MÁM TĚ!“ ozvalo se náhle zvenku. „Steve, jsou tam lidi--- jak je mám asi eva… mám si je poskládat na záda nebo co?!“ rozkřikl se Stark. Postava na zemi se bleskově vyšvihla na nohy a v příštím okamžiku už byla zpátky na balkoně, v dlaních dvě namodralé ohnivé koule. Stark cosi vykřikl a uhnul, když po něm neznámý útočník jednu kouli hodil. Vypadalo to, že tím jeho úhybný manévr úspěšně skončil, ale přepočítal se. Na moment se zarazil uprostřed pohybu: jeho tělem jakoby se prohnala zimnice, otřásl se a všichni vyloženě  _cítili_ , jak muž uvnitř zatíná zuby.

„Ne-ne-nemůžu t-tam, hajzl jed-den,“ zadrkotal, jako by mu tělem projížděly blesky. S frustrovaným výkřikem se násilně vytrhl z pole dopadu zdánlivě ohnivé koule. „Takhle mě odrovná a Hulk si zahraje na chytanou,“ zavrčel a střemhlav se rozletěl zpátky do ulic New Yorku. „Kde je náš odborník na blesky!“

Postava se rychle rozběhla zpátky dovnitř. Podle hlubokého a drásavého kašle všichni hosté restaurace poznali, že se jedná o muže. Stále však na sebe nehodlali poukázat, vděční, že nejsou středem pozornosti.

Záhadný útočník se rukama zapřel o podlahu a společně s jakýmsi hrdelním zavrčením mu z rukou vyrazily obrovské pletence energie, čím dál se vzdalovaly od něj, tím jemnější vlákna měla. Rozrostly se po celém patře, pak z oken ven, nahoru i dolů, do boků, do všech světových stran, a rychlostí blesku pokryly celý věžák tou nejjemnější pavučinou, zářivou a děsivě nádhernou.

V posledním okamžiku, těsně předtím, než muž odlepil ruce od země a dopadl na zadek, však do jeho obrany někdo vrazil, plnou silou a v nejvyšší rychlosti. Pak se celá síť konečně propojila a on vydechl. Cítil, že někdo pronikl, ale naučil se využívat i těch nejmenších výhod. Místo pěti se to povedlo jenom jednomu, a on měl stále nějakou naději, že tím šťastným hrdinou nebyl jeho starý zelený známý. V jednom mrakodrapu už se do podlahy podepsal a on neměl v plánu si ten nevšední a podobně traumatizující zážitek v nejbližší době zopakovat.

Zaposlouchal se, nehybný stejně jako číhající kočka. Stál strnule u rozbitého okna a díval se ven, a nebýt té ztuhlosti, působil by dojmem, že se jenom kochá vánočním New Yorkem.

V celém patře zavládlo ticho, nikdo se neodvažoval ani nadechnout, ani se pohnout.

Pak to přišlo.

„Loki!“ ozvalo se odněkud, snad ze střechy těsně nad balkonem. Muž u okna celý zvadl, hlavu a ramena poraženecky svěšené. Snad by byl raději, kdyby se to bývalo povedlo Hulkovi. Na terasu seskočil muž, kterému nikdo z hostů restaurace neviděl do tváře. Pevně dopadl na nohy a narovnal se. Byl oproti tomu druhému mohutnější a snad i trošičku vyšší. Nikdo se nepodivil, že se jejich první návštěvník doslova zmenšil. „Vzdej se,“ pokračoval nově příchozí. „Nemáš kam utéct.“

„Ne?“ protáhl menší z nich povýšeným hlasem, a přestože na něj stále nikdo neviděl, všichni si na jeho tváři dokázali představit úšklebek. „My dva se nedostaneme odsud, tví přátelé se nedostanou sem. Čeká nás opravdu nezáživná noc.“

„Copak to nemůžeš…“ oproti světlům vzdálených mrakodrapů bylo zřetelně vidět, jak muž na terase rozkládá ruce, „… nemůžeš to nějak odvolat?“

„Ale to víš, že můžu,“ zavrněl ten druhý provokativně, „ale oba dobře víme, že to neudělám, co budu živ. Být tady kdokoli z tvých kolegů, byl bych na tom podstatně hůř.“

Muž venku zavrčel. „Myslíš si, že jsi přede mnou v bezpečí?“ zeptal se a výhružně nakráčel dovnitř. Bylo by to děsivější, kdyby si před tím neotevřel dveře a pak je za sebou zase nezavřel, ale i tak bylo překvapením, že sebou ohrožený návštěvník ani necukl. Zůstali od sebe stát necelé dva metry, ve vzduchu napětí.

„Hodláš mne zabít, Thore?“ zeptal se menší z nich, ten, který stál ke všem zády. „Chceš mě donutit odvolat kouzlo, chceš mě mučit, dokud nebudu prosit o milost?“

A pak, v tom neúnosném tichu, které následovalo, se stalo něco příšerného. Pan Bruckner, který stál dosud u stolu před svou dcerou, přešlápl z jedné nohy na druhou, zatímco jeho manželka chtěla položit dlaň na stůl, aby ze samého napětí neomdlela a měla se o co opřít, ale místo toho malíčkem zavadila o kávovou lžičku odloženou na servírovacím talířku, a ta s cinknutím dopadla na stůl. Oba dva muži u okna sebou prudce trhli, a ten, který k nim dosud stál zády, se otočil a mávl dlaněmi jen tak nazdařbůh do prázdna.

Nebylo to tak bezvýznamné gesto, jako si všichni původně mysleli, když mu z rukou vystřelila dvě oslnivá světla, pak další a další, a až jich bylo nad tucet, vznesla se všechna do stropu, kde bez jakékoli opory či pomoci zůstala viset.

Reakce byla okamžitá. Brucknerova manželka skutečně omdlela, elegantně a bezhlesně se svezla na podlahu, její muž přestal přešlapovat a znovu se narovnal, aby i navzdory zjevu dvou návštěvníků vypadal co nejnebezpečněji, pár pod stolem zůstal pod stolem, Nancy zaječela, těhotná žena vyhekla a znovu se opřela o pípu a Vanacy si rukávem utřela slzy, které nebyly tolik výsledkem stresu a napětí jako toho nečekaně ostrého světla.

Loki vytřeštil oči. Thor stejně tak, s tím rozdílem, že ještě navíc otevřel pusu a zalapal po dechu, a vypadal jako dítě, které učitelka násilím dotáhne na školní besídku a nechá ho před publikem, ať jej přivítá. S hlasitým klapnutím pusu zase zavřel.

„Přátelé,“ promluvil nakonec. „Moc se omlouvám za to vpadnutí, já… totiž  _on_ ,“ ukázal na bratra, který mezitím protočil panenky. Thor zněl pořád úplně stejně, a jeho výmluvy se od dětských let taktéž nezměnily. Kdyby zavřel oči, mohl by se klidně ocitnout zpátky v hlavním sále přímo před trůnem, jak si rukama žmoulá rukávy tuniky a jakoby zahanbeně pozoruje své boty, zatímco mu otec spílá. Někdy se mu povedlo do maléru zatáhnout i Thora. V takovém případě cítil starší princ potřebu se ujmout slova a zahnán do kouta, pokusil se vše svést na sourozence. Taktika zůstala nezměněna.

„Nehrozí vám žádné nebezpečí,“ ujišťoval Thor vyděšené pozemšťany, a Loki těch slov využil, aby se na všechny z nich zubatě usmál:  _ne, od Thora vám nic nehrozí._

Úsměv ho přešel, když po něm hromovládce chňapl a prudce jej k sobě přitáhl. Téměř se dotýkali nosy. „Okamžitě to kouzlo zruš, ty blázne, chceš celou situaci ještě zhoršovat? Budou si myslet, že máš rukojmí!“ zasyčel blonďatý bůh a na důraz svých slov s Lokim zatřásl.

„Zhoršení situace? Nic jsem neudělal,“ odvětil Loki uštěpačně, ruce zdvihnuté na důkaz neviny. „Jsem neozbrojený a zraněný. Byl jsem donucen se schovat před vašimi útoky.“

Thor se nervózně ohlédl po zvědavých tvářích okolo.

„Nedělej ze sebe oběť,“ zavrčel a znovu s bratrem zatřásl. Uvědomoval si, jak musí vypadat. Loki, který na sobě už dávno neměl brnění ani tu směšnou helmu, byl rozcuchaný, tvář špinavou od omítky a prachu a poškrábanou od skla, ruce nahoře, jako by se vzdával. Thor, který byl jako ze škatulky a hlas mu pomalu přeskakoval zlostí a frustrací, tady s ním třásl jako pes se žvýkací hračkou.

„Ale já _jsem_  oběť,“ trval na svém Loki. „Přišel jsem na pouhou návštěvu, vy jste zaútočili,“ dodal nahlas. Pár ubohých Midgarďanů ho před SHIELDem ani Avengers nemohlo zachránit, ale když měl jít ke dnu, tak rozhodně ne sám. To nejmenší, co může udělat, je pošlapat hrdinům reputaci. Jestli ho Thor praští, bude křičet. Možná se i skácí k zemi a dramaticky se bude dožadovat milosti. Nesmí zapomenout Thora oslovovat bratře, to tomu dodá šťávu.

Thorovi divže nepopraskaly zuby, jak pevně je zatínal. Sevřel mladšího boha ještě silněji a zavrčel mu přímo do tváře. Tuhle taktiku znal.

Vanacy mezitím přemýšlela, kdy stihla polít celou podlahu. Nepáchlo to pivem ani to nelepilo jako sodovka…

Ach bože. Ach bože, bože, bože!

Za mohutného klení se rozběhla na toalety, naprosto lhostejná k pohledům, které tak k sobě přitáhla. Dokonce oba nezvaní hosté se přestali vzájemně sápat po krku a poněkud zmateně na ni pohlédli.

Jak čekala, jedna kabinka byla obsazená. Vycházely z ní zvuky, které by jednou ráda zapomněla.

„To hodláte rodit do hajzlu!“ zařvala a práskla pěstí na dveře. Ozvalo se vyjeknutí.

„Myslela jsem, myslela jsem, že-…“ koktala mladá žena, zatímco otevírala dveře. Vanacy po ní chňapla a silnýma rukama si ji přitáhla k sobě, nemotorně ji poplácala po zádech a nechala ji, ať se o ni opře.

„Jak se jmenuješ,“ zamumlala, zatímco roztřesenou prvorodičku vedla zpátky do restaurace. Nechtěla jí to dělat ještě těžší, ale snad tam bude nějaký lékař, kdokoli ochotný převzít zodpovědnost.

„Katy,“ pípla žena, a navzdory slabému hlasu při své odpovědi Vanacy málem rozdrtila klouby. Tohle bylo špatné. Tohle bylo v hajzlu.

Bezmála vykopla dveře od záchodu, dva cizinci sebou znovu trhli a jako dvojčata ji propíchli identickým pohledem. Nevěnovala jim ani okamžik. Zjevně byli zvyklí na to, že jsou středem pozornosti.

„Doktor! Je tady nějakej doktor, lékař, sestra nebo jinej zázrak, do prdele, ta baba rodí!“

S nadějí v očích pohlédla na pana Brucknera, který byl sice bílý jako stěna, ale taky vypadal jako doktor s těmi svými košilemi a kravatami a-

„Ach dobrý bože,“ vydechl a kapesníčkem si otřel čelo, „to ne, já ne… já jsem dopravní instruktor...“

„Co to sakra je,“ vyštěkla Vanacy, ale táhla Katy dál, pan Bruckner zapomenut.

„Johne, kabáty,“ křikla dívka zpoza stolu a mladík ji bez váhání poslechl. Vyplazil se ze svého úkrytu a doklopýtal se k věšákům, bez jakýchkoli prosíků či pardonů všechny do jednoho popadl a mrskl s nimi na zem. Slečna Brucknerová, která se k údivu svého bratra probudila ze svého transu až teď, vstala a duchapřítomně složila svůj růžový kožíšek, který si v restauracích zásadně nechávala na židli, aby se do něj mohla kdykoli zabalit. Přešla k provizornímu lůžku, poklekla, kožíšek položila před sebe a trošku roztřeseně se na hysterickou prvorodičku usmála.

Jakmile Katy dolehla, začala řvát. Vanacy ji brzy následovala, sama sice měla syna, ale upřímně, nebyla při jeho porodu příčetná a rozhodně netušila, co dělat, aby neublížila jak matce, tak dítěti, a proboha, proboha, proboha, meu deus - asi bude zvracet.

Zbytek hostů nečinně postával okolo, muži uhýbali pohledem, protože jinak nápomocni být nedokázali, zbytek žen o pár odstínů zbledlo. Jediná žena, která za sebou měla dva porody a byla v té době zcela příčetná, ležela v mdlobách vedle židle, ovívána svým manželem.

„Hlavně zhluboka dýchejte!“

„Klid, klid, to chce klid...“

„Tla… tla… tlačte? Asi? Já… ono to… bože!“

„Krev. To je krev.“

„Chytněte mě za - ahhhhhhaaauuuuu - ano, tak… tak… uh.“

„Je tolik krve normální? No vážně, je to normální?!“

„Ručníky, vodu, teplou.“

„Hija de puta! Odemkni! Otevři tu kuchyň, ty hloupá! Není to přepadení, rodí se tady!“

„HmmmmnnnnhhhmmmmmAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,“ přerušila je Katy.

A pak všichni v její blízkosti odlétli do stran jako dítětem zavržení maňásci, a nikdo se nemohl hnout. Všechno utichlo. Jen Vanacy, která byla příliš daleko a Thor, kterého by dalo větší práci udržet nehybného, zůstali nepostiženi, zatímco se Loki sklonil nad Katy a cosi jí tichým a klidným hlasem vykládal. Vanacy netušila, co říká, ale zjevně to fungovalo, protože sebou žena na zemi přestala divoce cukat a místo toho konečně začala lépe dýchat, ne zhluboka, jako jí to radila Nancy, ale rychle a jen povrchně. Byla rudá jako rajče, zpocená a rozcuchaná, klouby na prstech úplně bílé, jak pevně svírala bundu pod sebou. Bůh neplechy jí prsty odhrnul pramínky vlasů z čela, něžně jako milenec, laskavě jako nějaký dobrodinec, a nepřestával přitom cosi mumlat pod nos, aby ho slyšela jen ta, které to říkal.

Thor stál nehybně u balkonových dveří, oči jako dva talíře. Sice nebyl pod Lokiho zaříkadlem, ale stejně se nemohl hnout ani o centimetr. S hrůzou sledoval, jak žena začíná rodit a jeho mladší bratr, který ještě před chvílí pobíhal po New Yorku a smál se hrdinům, kteří se ho snažili obklíčit, rychlými a snad  _naučenými_  pohyby připravuje pro dítě co možná nejpohodlnější příchod na svět.

Bylo evidentní, že se Avengers povedlo Lokiho zranit – ne smrtelně, ale dost na to, aby ho oslabili. Jinak by se v první řadě dobrovolně nezabarikádoval uprostřed města. Ruce se mu začínaly třást, snad z nervozity, nebo z udržování dvou ne zrovna primitivních kouzel najednou. Žena na zemi bez ustání křičela, žíly na krku, čele a na spáncích vyběhnuté a pulzující. Zapomínala správně dýchat a Thor nebyl žádný odborník, ale viděl, že se děje něco špatného.

Pak bylo po všem. Vanacy si přitiskla dlaň ke rtům.

„Ne,“ vydechla, v očích slzy.

Bylo ticho.

Katy přestala křičet a ochabla. Dítě v Lokiho náruči se nehýbalo, nevydalo jediný zvuk. Všude bylo tolik krve, v její nádherné restauraci právě zemřeli dva lidé a… rozplakala se.

Thor nespouštěl oči ze svého bratra. Loki tam klečel na zemi, celý od krve, v náruči mrtvé novorozeně, nehýbal se ani nemluvil, nedělal vůbec nic, jako by se rozhodl, že se přidá k ostatním hostům restaurace pod vlivem jeho kouzla a počká, než ho někdo vysvobodí.

„Můžeš jim pomoct,“ hlesl Thor a Loki sebou cukl, vytržen ze vzpomínek. „Těmhle je ještě pomoci, já vím, že to dokážeš. Ty víš, jak jim pomoct.“

Mladší bůh se na něj vůbec nepodíval. Místo toho položil dva prsty na čelo miminka. Vanacy za pípou nechápavě vzlykla; na první pomoc bylo pozdě a nevěděla sice, jestli je to jenom mužská nechápavost nebo mimozemská, ale lidé mají srdce v hrudi, a ne-

Sykla bolestí a zavřela oči, když celou restaurací problesklo zářivé zelené světlo. Byl to neslyšný výbuch energie, zmizel stejně rychle, jako se objevil a Vanacy by si ho nebyla všimla, kdyby zrovna v ten okamžik mrkla. Před očima jí tančily mžitky a ona jen stěží rozeznávala, jak se Thor vzpamatoval ze své ztuhlosti a dvěma kroky přiskočil k černovlasému muži, poklekl k němu a nechal ho, ať se o něj opře. Zmateně se zamračila. Ještě před chvílí z něj chtěl vytřást duši, bojovali spolu, co ten náhlý soucit?

Všechny otázky zmizely, když se miminko rozkřičelo, a Katy štěstím rozplakala.

Ani jí nepřipadalo divné, že jí do restaurace vtrhli hrdinové, o kterých dosud jenom četla nebo sledovala zprávy, nebo že se všichni hosté zase mohli hýbat. Nevšimla si, že se černovlasý bůh nehýbe a ten blonďatý že ho k sobě křečovitě tiskne, vzhlíží od bledé tváře svého nepřítele, někoho hledá v davu, na rtech žádost o pomoc. Viděla jen to uřvané děcko a šťastnou maminku, která ho měla zase u sebe, rozsvítila se světla a všichni se rozpovídali naráz a pan Bruckner volal sanitku.

Poklekla vedle obou cizinců a vzala Katy za ruku. Naklonila se k ní.

„Co vám proboha povídal?“

Katy políbila miminko a úlevně si povzdychla. Celá zářila. Skoro až doslova. Na čele se jí objevila malá vráska, jak se snažila vzpomenout, co slyšela.

„Říkal, že ví… jaké to je,“ úsměv jí z tváře zmizel, zněla najednou zmateně, nechápavě. „Že poprvé málem umřel,“ dodala tiše.

***

Steve se ujal hostů restaurace, Tonyho nechal, ať se postará o zjevně zraněnou ženu. Ta však byla obklopená hosty restaurace a podle všeho byla sanitka dávno na cestě. Iron Man se k bratrům přiblížil velmi opatrně.

„Thore,“ oslovil kolegu nejistě. Takhle si svůj vpád nepředstavoval. Chtěl Lokimu uštědřit aspoň jednu ránu za to, že ho málem uškvařil a zničil mu oblek, ale jak to tak viděl, přišel pozdě. Vypadalo to, že to Thor přehnal a brášku opravdu zabil. Když přistoupil ještě blíž, spatřil, že Loki dýchá, u čehož netušil, jak na to reagovat, a také že má Thor slzy na krajíčku, což jeho nejistotu jenom zesílilo.

Jarvis mu mezitím sdělil rozsah zranění. Musel mu nahlas odseknout, aby přestal mluvit tak zatraceně odborně, copak on je nějaký doktor? Jarvis si sice nepovzdychl, ale rozhodně zněl, jako by chtěl. Vnitřní krvácení, naprostý kolaps organismu, vyčerpání. S tím už se dalo pracovat.

„Jak se ti to povedlo?“ zeptal se po chvíli. Thor si vzal pár vteřin na to, aby si odkašlal a dal se dohromady. Nelíbilo se mu, že v hlase svého přítele uslyšel obdiv.

„To jsem mu neudělal já. Prosím, mohl bych… ho vzít k tobě?“

„Co, chceš ho vyléčit a zase vypustit do přírody?“ zeptal se Stark nevěřícně. „Docela nám dneska zatopil, jestli ti to ušlo. Tenhle barák sotva stojí, praštil jsi s ním přímo doprostřed. Což mi připomíná...“ Ohlédl se na dveře a spatřil, že do nich zrovna vcházejí hasiči a po nich lékaři s nosítky. „Evakuují to tady a my bychom měli zmizet dřív, než nás někdo vyfotí. Pochop, že nám to dělá blbou reklamu!“

Thor na něj s pootevřenou pusou zíral. Tony netrpělivě zamával prsty.

„Vždycky si sem přitančí, provokuje, my ho chytneme, on uteče, chvilku je klid, on se objeví, zase dělá bordel, a tak se to opakuje do zblbnutí. Lidi o tom vedou záznamy, vypadáme pak v novinách jako blbci, kteří nestačí na jednoho pošuka.“

„Prosím,“ zněla Thorova reakce.

„Tak jo,“ svolil Tony.

Thor vstal, bratra v náruči stejně bezvládného jako rozbitou loutku. Nevypadalo to, že by jeho váhu cítil, a Tony si pod maskou odfrkl. „Ale vezmeme to oknem, dole na ulici je Hulk a je na Lokiho pěkně naštvanej. Slyšel jsem, co mu řekl. Nečekal jsem sice, že by to pochopil, ale zjevně si to vzal k srdci a teď chce tvýmu bráchovi utrhnout hlavu.“ Na balkoně se zarazil, Thora za zády. „Měl bys zvážit drastičtější řešení, Thore,“ řekl vážně. „On nepřestane. Sice od invaze maximálně změnil barvy na semaforech a vydával se za politiky, ale tohle mu neprojde.“

Thor zbledl.

„Ale on… neměl jinou možnost! Neměl její souhlas, ale… jsem si jistý, že by...“

„O čem to mluvíš?“ přerušil ho Tony. Měl toho po krk, bolela ho hlava a z elektrického šoku, který mu Loki přivodil ani ne hodinu zpátky, mu pořád ještě drkotaly zuby. „Tohle je přesně ten důvod, proč ho nemůžeme prostě sejmout, Thore!“ křikl frustrovaně. „Ty jeho zločiny vidíš jako srandu, i když jde někomu o život! Ale tady na této planetě,“ rozmáchl se divoce rukama do stran, divže se nepřevážil a nespadl z balkonu, „to tak prostě nefunguje! Sice to ta ženská přežila, ale je to člověk a je zraněná a půjde to do novin, kde po nás budou šlapat, že se toho pošahance zastáváme, protože je to tvůj brácha! Nemůže mít protekci, propánakrále! Navíc to tentokrát přehnal! Klidně ať si Clint myslí, že je vlkodlak, klidně ať nefungují semafory a kolabuje doprava v celém New Yorku, klidně ať povoluje sňatky koček v mezinárodním vysílání, ale tohle je lidský život, o čem tady mluvíme. Musí to přestat.“ Pohlédl na bezvládného boha a skoro až soucitně sebou trhl. „Je na tom špatně, ale určitě se zase sebere a zdrhne. Pomůžu ti s ním, ale taky se postarám o to, že se dlouho nenadechne čerstvého vzduchu. To té ženské dlužíme.“

„Netušil jsem, že se na to budeš dívat takhle,“ zamumlal Thor poraženě. Pak se vznesl do vzduchu, pomalu a opatrně, a vyrazil k věži Avengers.

„On netušil, že se na to budu dívat takhle,“ zakroutil Tony hlavou. Otočil se zrovna v momentě, kdy na nosítkách vynášeli zakrvavenou ženu. Ona se… usmívala? To se mu snad zdá, copak se tady všichni pomátli? Snad měla radost, že přišli včas. Tohle nebyla invaze, ani hromadné vraždění, Loki se už celé měsíce bavil tím, že smrtelníkům komplikoval každodenní život a občas udělal nepořádek na burzách. Tony by i přiznal, že si to užíval, hrdinové nejsou třeba v jednom kuse a on měl sice dost práce a schůzek, ale to byla zatracená  _nuda_ , zatímco když tady pobíhal jeden mimozemský lunatik, byla to aspoň zábava. Doteď.

Frustrovaně si povzdychl, když na něj Steve zamával, že se o zbytek postará. On teď musel za Thorem a nějak… nějak se vypořádat s tím, co je třeba vykonat. Ne že by chtěl Lokiho popravit – byl to sice kriminálník a neuvěřitelná osina v zadku k tomu, ale ano, sice to sám Thorovi zazlíval, ale i on byl rád, když se Loki zase objevil. Neuvěřitelně ho štvalo, že se to tentokrát vymklo z rukou.

Cestou domů se snažil bavit představami toho, co by se stalo, kdyby vzal Lokiho a Hulka a oba dva je někde zamkl. Náladu mu to nezlepšilo. Poprvé po několika letech zvážil, jestli by nebylo lepší chodit pěšky. Navíc měl z letu zpátky pramálo hezký zážitek; lilo jako z konve a jeho to brzy přestalo bavit. Nechal Jarvise, ať řídí, a sám se podíval na meily. To mu na náladě taky nepřidalo, samozřejmě.

„Šťastné a veselé,“ zamrmlal.

A když dorazil domů a zjistil, že má na pohovce zhrouceného strůjce veškerého neštěstí, měl toho tak akorát.

„Ty vole,“ shrnul své duševní rozpoložení a nadechl se, že Thorovi vyčiní.

Hromovládce nedbal Tonyho zdviženého prstu ani silného deště za okny, místo toho seděl na kraji pohovky a roztřesenýma rukama vzal bratrovu tvář do dlaní, zoufalé gesto bez zjevného účelu. Tony mezitím vystoupil z obleku a párkrát se zhluboka nadechl. Dokonce i on poznal, že by možná nebylo vhodné se teď rozčilovat, když se Thor pravděpodobně bude muset smířit s tím, že neodhadl vlastní sílu a zabil sourozence. A poznámka o otravnosti zmíněného sourozence nejspíš taky bude muset počkat, k jeho smůle.

Sledoval, v bezpečí za pultem svého baru, jak se Thor svezl na kolena a položil si hlavu na Lokiho hruď, něco si pro sebe mumlal a Tony se najednou cítil nepatřičně ve svém vlastním obýváku. Byla tma a déšť sílil, navíc měl pocit, že se Thor netřese zimou, ale pláčem, a on vážně nebyl ten pravý člověk, který…

Hrkl do sebe sklenku brandy a spokojeně čekal, až si propálí cestu až do žaludku. Krátkodobé řešení. Měl by nabídnout i Thorovi, nebo bylo ještě brzy? Dokud nevychladne tělo, tak je asi příliš brzy.

Kde se všichni flákali? Kde byl Steve, když ho jeden potřeboval, kde byl Bruce, kde byl… on se snad bude ptát i po Clintovi, proboha.

„Je to moje vina,“ byla první slova, která z neustávající litanie dokázal rozpoznat. Toho se chytl.

„Je to  _jeho_  vina,“ odsekl. „Nikdo ho nenutil tady dělat bordel a pak brát rukojmí.“ Zjistil, že je opravdu naštvaný. Že Loki překročil hranice a utnul tak slibný přísun Tonyho zábavy. A teď tady ležel, mrtvý nebo polomrtvý, Thor se hroutil a on se na to musel koukat a nebylo tolik alkoholu v celé věži, aby na tohle stačil.

„Je to moje vina,“ zopakoval Thor, jako by ho vůbec neslyšel. „Řekl jsem mu, ať to udělá. Věděl jsem, co se stane, ale stejně jsem mu to řekl. A on to udělal a teď,“ zlomil se mu hlas. „Ach bože, co jsem to udělal, co jsem to provedl?“ vytrvale lkal, zatímco se na něj Tony zmateně mračil. Bylo to všechno sice politováníhodné a žalostné, ale nedávalo to smysl.

„Co?“ houkl.

„Co mám dělat?“ otočil se k němu Thor prudce. Zapíchly se do něj ledově modré oči plné zoufalství. „Heimdall neotevřel Bifrost, když jsem ho žádal. A on potřebuje pomoc! Jenže co vy zmůžete, smrtelníci,“ dodal zničeně. Míval někdy poznámky, které se podezřele podobaly těm Lokiho.

„Takže žije,“ odvětil Tony suše. „Víš, už několikrát někdo z nás potřeboval lékařskou pomoc a vždycky na to stačil Bruce a ošetřovna ve věži. Nevím, proč najednou…“ postupně utichal, když viděl, že ho Thor neposlouchá. Ten jenom dál kroutil hlavou a nešťastně vzhlížel ke stropu, jako by čekal, až ho pohltí ten jejich slavný duhový most. A možná že čekal a možná by to Stark uvítal.

„S tímhle vaše pozemská medicína nic nezmůže,“ zašeptal zničeně. Tentokrát se na strop podíval Tony, a Jarvis pochopil. Polohlasem mu sdělil, že bohovi neplechy selhává organismus, ale skeny nedokážou rozpoznat důvod. Jediné, co jeho počítačové smysly zaznamenaly, byl zdánlivě bezdůvodný kolaps. Srdce tlouklo čím dál pomaleji, a přestože byl Loki z lékařského hlediska v excelentní formě, on pomalu chřadl a vypadalo to, že už dlouho nevydrží.

„Co si z toho mám jako vzít?“ rozhodil Tony rukama. „Vždyť se toho tolik nestalo, pořád nezavřel hubu o tom, jak je mocný a bůhvíco ještě a pak se sesype z toho, že po mně hodí pár elektrických koulí a celý věžák polepí nějakým neproniknutelným hnusem? Hulka to odmrštilo zpátky na Manhattan!“

Jarvis mu potvrdil, že je to pravděpodobná příčina, a nikoli Thorova pověstná síla, jako si myslel ze začátku.

„No tak mu nějak dobijem baterky,“ navrhl Stark lehkovážně, přestože se mu hruď začínala bolestivě stahovat a jemu se najednou vyhlídka, že mu na gauči zařve bůh neplechy, vůbec nelíbila. „Thore, zatraceně chlape, vždyť ty měníš počasí a lítají kolem tebe blesky, to v sobě žádnou magii nemáš?!“ rozkřikl se. „A ty tvoje různý jiskřivý mastičky, co na sebe patleš po těžkým dni, by snad taky mohly zabrat, ne?“ Když se i Thor snížil k užití léků a hojivých mastí, byl na tom opravdu zle. A to v takových případech vypadal o poznání hůř než tady Šípková Růženka. „Nebo máš hojivý slzy, že tam akorát klečíš a vzlykáš?“ zakončil svůj motivující proslov a s bušícím srdcem sledoval, jak se Thor vrávoravě postavil na nohy a pomalu se k němu otočil.

Místo rány kladivem dostal jeden vypočítavý, podivně zamžený pohled.

„Možná máš pravdu,“ řekl pak bůh hromu pomalu, váhavě. „Možná bych mohl… ale nevím jak! Nikdy jsem to nedělal, vždycky on!“ A zase zvadl jako kytka na poušti. „Anebo!“ prudce se nadechl, rozhlédl se okolo sebe, jako by byl v Tonyho věži poprvé v životě, pak se znovu vrhl k pohovce, políbil bratra na čelo, což bylo ve vší jeho uspěchanosti a naléhavosti až nepatřičně něžné gesto, a rozběhl se ven na balkon, zatímco Tony stál za barem, pusu dokořán, v ruce prázdnou sklenku, a s rostoucí hrůzou ho pozoroval.

„Hej, hej! Hej! Moment!“ křikl za prchajícím hromovládcem, ale marně. Během chvilky, kdy vybledl jeden blesk a vystřídal ho na tmavém nebi druhý, Thor zmizel.

Málem s tou sklenkou hodil o zem. Pak se přišoupal k Lokimu, velmi neochotně si poklekl k pohovce a zamžoural na bezvědomého boha ze vzdálenosti, která by mohla vyústit ve velmi trapnou situaci, kdyby chtěla.

„Jarve, hlídej ho. Mám takový pocit, že nedýchá, ale to bys mi řekl, že jo,“ pronesl pomalu. Jarvis odvětil, že samozřejmě. Zavládlo další ticho a jemu zakručelo v břiše.

***

Měl v sobě půlku druhého sendviče a třetí sklenku whisky, když uslyšel ten nejkrásnější zvuk, který si dovedl představit. Těžkopádné přistání na jeho balkonu. Vyběhl z kuchyně a nadšené přivítání mu odumřelo na rtech, whisky mu na jazyku zhořkla a sendvič se dožadoval zpátečního lístku.

Stál tam Thor, zmoklý od hlavy až k patám, v náruči jakýsi… uzlíček…

„Čekal jsem něco jiného,“ přiznal se Tony na okraj.

„Ano, nebylo to lehké,“ odvětil Thor, a snad měl tu drzost se domnívat, že jeho odpověď navazovala na Tonyho reakci.

„Dobře,“ pokračoval Stark obezřetně. Přelétl boha pohledem a předstíral, že uzlíček je jenom vycpané kuře. „Proč seš celej od toho sajrajtu?“ zeptal se. Thor jen zamrkal.

„Musel jsem proletět výlohou, Steve po mně hodil štít. Má moc dobrou mušku,“ dodal uznale.

„Tys musel proletět výlohou.“ Představa poskakující postavičky Santa Clause, polámané umělé stromky, ještě umělejší sníh na podlaze obchoďáku. Thorovy vlasy se ve světle zatřpytily a z pláště mu po výmluvném pokrčení ramen vypadly kousíčky poničených a popraskaných baněk. Tony jen cosi zahučel.

„Tak jo, tak jo. A to…“ ukázal na uzlíček, „to je prosím co? Vánoční večeře? Thore, řekni mi, že se to nehýbe a že je tohle celé jeden špatnej vtip.“ Moment. „Proč po tobě Steve…?“

Srdceryvný vzlyk. Kňučení, mručení, podivné kvíknutí a pak – uširvoucí řev, hlas samotného ďábla. Tony se chytl za srdce a sám vydal poněkud zmatený výkřik. Thor se na uzlíček nespokojeně zamračil. Loki se na pohovce ani nehnul. Další důkaz, že  _musel_  být dávno po smrti.

„Ježíši kriste,“ zařval Tony, což se uzlíčku pochopitelně nelíbilo, tudíž svým stížnostem přidalo grády. „Thore, to je mimino! Thore! Děcko!“

Hromovládce musel zvýšit hlas o poznání méně.

„Já vím,“ řekl jenom. Stark ho chtěl zabít.

„Tys někde ukradl dítě?“ zeptal se tak klidně, jako by se chtěl v ten okamžik cítit. Byl na sebe pyšný. Dítě řvalo dál. Loki se nehýbal. „Protože jestli sis myslel, že ho to probere – myšlenka je to dobrá, ale vypadá to, že to nefunguje!“

„Ne, to je to dítě!“

„Já vidím a slyším! Ale jak jsi mohl – viděl tě ně… proto tě chtěl Steve sejmout? Thore, tys to vzal někde z porodnice? Vypadá to jak stará brambora, vždyť to neumíš držet, zabiješ to a nás zavřou, ty ses úplně zbláznil!“

Oknem zavítal ostrý štiplavý vzduch a ze stromku u dveří balkonu opadlo pár jehliček. Dítě řvalo ještě hlasitěji a Tonymu se do očí draly slzy.

„Ty mě nechápeš, Anthony,“ obvinil ho blonďatý bůh dotčeně.

„Tony!“ zařval někdo jiný, někdo, kdo s nimi do té doby rozhodně nebyl. Majitel věže, který si momentálně vůbec nepřipadal jako majitel věže, sebou prudce trhl a znovu zařval. Do dveří vtrhlo rozzuřené tornádo, ještě blonďatější a zmatenější než to před ním. „Thore!“ zaburácel Steve a byl by po bohovi znovu mrskl štít, kdyby si na poslední chvíli nevšiml, že má v náruči novorozeně.

Mohl to být obyčejný Štědrý večer, Steve by vešel do obýváku, klidným a mírumilovným hlasem by pozdravil oba přítomné – „Tony, Thore“ a nejspíš by se usmál a nabídl si drink. Opravdu, chybělo málo, mohl to být docela příjemný večer. Steve se mezitím zastavil u dveří a těžce oddychoval. Nejspíš sem sprintoval až z toho věžáku.

Zavládlo by ticho, kdyby do toho neřvalo to děcko. Ale ani tak to nebylo méně trapné.

„Budu předpokládat, že ti Loki nějak vymyl mozek a ty pořád nejsi příčetný,“ vydechl Steve najednou. Tony udělal tu chybu, že pohlédl na gauč. Steve jeho pohled následoval.

Mohl si v ten moment pomyslet cokoli. Vrhl se k bezvládné postavě na pohovce a jeho ruce šly zcela očividně po krku. V moment, kdy se konečky prstů dotkly slábnoucího tepu, vybuchla v obýváku oslnivá záře, Steva odhodila do protější zdi a dítě ztichlo.

Tony se vrhl k bezvládnému kolegovi, zatímco Thor jemně zatřásl s mládětem ve své náruči.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ ptal se Tony.

„To byla jeho magie,“ zaznělo zezadu zmateně.

„Je v jeho hlavě, určitě,“ vyprskl Steve kousky omítky.

„Vždyť je v limbu,“ namítl Stark slabě. Kapitán divoce přikyvoval.

„No právě. Je v něm, takže nemůže být v sobě.“ Možná to byla příliš velká rána i na něj. 

„Nemůžu mu nic udělat, nějak se…“ rozmáchl se rukama, „… obrnil!“ Proti tomu nešlo nic namítnout.

Dítě se znovu rozeřvalo. Zezdola se ozývaly sirény a nad hlavami jim poletovala helikoptéra, u které se nikdo neptal, kde se tam vzala. Tony si v ten okamžik slíbil, že se tomu jednou zasměje. V příští vteřině si ho Steve přitáhl k sobě a zasyčel mu do tváře:

„Vrazil do nemocnice, všechny vyděsil k smrti, popadl to děcko a vyletěl zase ven! Co bys dělal ty?!“

„Cos‘ dělal v nemocnici,“ zasípal Tony a vytrhl se z kapitánova železného sevření. „Poslyš, Loki sebou sekl a Jarvis tvrdí, že bude brzo po něm, tak jsem navrhl, aby Thor zkusil nějaké čáry, nevěděl jsem… jak jsem mohl předpokládat, že se vrátí s děckem!“

„Jde po nás policie, myslí si, že jsme se všichni pomátli. Prvně když si vás všimli, jak mizíte zadem z restaurace i s Lokim a teď, protože se ten idiot vlámal k ženské do pokoje a vytrhl jí vlastního syna z náruče!“ zarazil se. Pak Tonyho znovu popadl za límec a zatřásl s ním jako s hrkačkou. „Ty taky, Tony?!“

Proč vůbec vylézal z obleku? Proč to mimino pořád křičelo?

S vypětím všech sil se otočil na Thora, hlavu zvrácenou dozadu, a přidušeně vyhekl, když si všiml, že Thor pomalu kráčí k nim, i s dítětem. Uzlíček řval víc a víc. Thor se zastavil. Pak zkusmo vykročil k Lokimu a mimino jen kníklo. Dalších pár kroků, Tonymu ubýval kyslík a Steve na něj cosi nesrozumitelného, ale docela jistě hysterického křičel. Dítě pomalu utichalo, a až když byl Thor u pohovky, zmlklo úplně. Natáhlo ručičky, zoufale a frustrovaně, zakňučelo, když mu došlo, že nemá šanci bez asistence na bezvládného boha neplechy dosáhnout. Výhružně vzlyklo.

Thor si k Lokimu znovu poklekl, dítě mu opatrně položil na hruď, v ten moment si Steve uvědomil, že Tonyho škrtí, zvenku k nim dolehl křik a oni slyšeli desítky dupajících nohou – tolik povyku pro jedno děcko, pomyslel si Tony a vyčerpaně se opřel o oprýskanou stěnu.

Vykopnuté dveře. V čele všech agentů stála Natasha a za ní Clint, oba měli vraždu v očích a ze střechy se ozval Hulk, kterého rozčiloval zvuk helikoptéry.

„Vy jste se snad zbláznili!“ zařval Clint, hlas se mu samým vztekem třásl. A jakmile se nad tím obviněním všichni přítomní zamysleli, pohltilo celou místnost opět oslnivé světlo, k Tonyho smůle praskly nejen baňky na stromečku, ale i všechny displeje a obrazovky v dosahu, světla zhasla a dokonce i ta skla, ta zpevněná skla, ze kterých už by Tonyho nevyhodil ani Hulk samotný, se vysypala z rámů.

Pořád tady někde bylo dítě a všude tma. Nikdo se ani nehnul, nikdo nedýchal.

„Ty jsi takový idiot,“ ozvalo se z pohovky, na což idiot reagoval úlevným uchechtnutím.

„Jsem tak rád, že to fungovalo.“

Thor ještě nestihl pořádně domluvit, když Natasha s Clintem prosvítili celou místnost mistrovsky namířenými baterkami, stihli si tak udělat představu o tom, kdo je kde, a společně s komandem za zády se pustili do práce.

Natasha byla rychlejší než Clint a ostatní agenti, proto se stihla vyhnout cloně, která se před ně postavila s tvrdohlavostí cihlové zdi vlastní. Proklouzla pod ní, odfoukla si vlasy z očí, zamířila.

„Bereš si teď za rukojmí nemluvňata?“ pronesla chladně. Jarvis se mezitím laskavě postaral o to, aby se probudila i záložní světla. Za clonou se rozčiloval zbytek ozbrojených lidí. Helikoptéra se nemohla dostat níž, aby se podívala, co se v nejvyšším patře děje, za což byl Tony vděčný. Dovedl si představit, jak by to ve zprávách vypadalo. Nejspíš by se to ani do zpráv nedostalo, ale pouhá existence takové nahrávky by mu zničila spaní.

Loki to dítě držel, jako by bylo jeho vlastní. Tony si při pohledu na něj uvědomil, že ani zdaleka není tak nervózní, jako když bylo mimino v náruči Thora. Potřásl hlavou.

„Prosím, nestřílej, Natasho,“ ozval se Thor konečně. Jako by snad padalo v úvahu, že by skutečně vystřelila na chlapa, který držel děcko. Což… se vlastně nedalo vyloučit, když viděl, jak nepříčetně se jí blýská v očích. Najednou se mu zhoupl žaludek.

„Kriste, není to tvoje, že ne,“ vyhrkl. Loki vypadal dotčen a Thor vyloženě pobouřen.

„Snad trochu ano,“ zamyslel se Loki a na dítě podezíravě přimhouřil oči. „Úplně venku to není.“

„Ale postavilo tě to na nohy,“ hádal se Thor. „Musí to být celé, proč by nebylo?“

„Ani tak nízká duše nedokáže odolat volání moci, kterou magie obnáší,“ pronesl Loki zlověstně.

Natasha si dala záležet, aby natáhnutí kohoutku vyniklo v mezeře mezi slovy. Pozornost tak utkvěla na ní.

„Vysvětlení. Hned. Říkám to naposledy.“

„Přišel jsem na návštěvu,“ začal mladší bůh, zatímco si dítě stále držel u těla. Thor ho nenechal dojít daleko.

„Přátelé,“ zaburácel, aby přehlušil veškerý nesmysl, který po nich chtěl Loki s vážnou tváří hodit, „vím, jak to asi musí vypadat. Při našem uvěznění začala v restauraci rodit žena, předčasně, a to dítě nepřežilo. Loki do něj vložil celou podstatu své magie, čímž ho navrátil do světa živých. Teď, když se znovu dotkli, se magie opět přestěhovala tam, kam patří. To je vše! Nikdo nikomu neublížil, nikdo nikoho neunesl! Tedy, technicky vzato…“

„Mysleli jsme… když spadla ta síť a my mohli dovnitř… a potom tolik krve… že jste bojovali a...“ hlesl Steve, který se stále držel při zdi. Agenti za clonou evidentně neslyšeli jediné slovo, o to vztekleji se na celou sešlost tvářili. „Mysleli jsme, že jste bojovali, zranili civilisty a pak jsi ho zabil.“

Loki si posměšně odfrkl. Dítě se mu spokojeně zavrtalo do ohbí krku.

„Pokud dovolíte, pánové a dámo,“ uklonil se opatrně a poněkud strnule, avšak o nicméně posměšně, „půjdu toho malého vrátit jeho matce.“ Jasně jim tak řekl, že i pouhé zakopnutí, za které by si nemohl sám, by mohlo mít tragické následky. Z nějakého důvodu mu to nikdo nevěřil.

Zmizel, stejně tak i napětí v místnosti, a bohužel i clona. Clint se k nim krapet nedůstojně doklopýtal, jelikož se celou dobu o neviditelnou stěnu frustrovaně opíral.

„Co to bylo, vy volové,“ vyhekl, když našel rovnováhu. Agenti ho nenásledovali. Stáli u dveří jako nezvaní hosté a nejistě po sobě pokukovali. „Vždyť je pryč. S tím děckem.“

Hrdinové, kteří se stále nemohli smířit s představou, že se jejich nemesis přizabil, aby zachránil život pozemskému nemluvněti, jen zírali do tmy za okny. Stromeček se rozsvítil, padla půlnoc a Jarvis jim snad až škodolibě popřál veselé Vánoce.

„Nechte ho jít,“ sebral se jako první Tony. Úsměv, který mu tahal koutky úst nahoru, namířil na stromek. „Jen doufám, že nám tu teď nebude po New Yorku pobíhat nějaká mini kopie.“


End file.
